icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IFix a Pop Star
"iFix a Pop Star" is the 14th episode of the third season of iCarly. The episode was originally broadcast on March 19, 2010, though the episode was postponed from its originally scheduled airdate of February 12, 2010, when an extended version of "iSaved Your Life" aired in its place. Plot Carly and the gang learn that the music video Freddie made for Wade Collins is the #3 video downloaded on Pear Tunes. The #1 music video, features pop star Ginger Fox, but ever since the video, her career has taken a downturn. In order to revive her career, her manager hires the iCarly team to direct her comeback performance because Ginger likes the Wade Collins video. However, the task proves challenging when they realize the ex-star is all washed up. They are unable to back out of their agreement once Ginger's manager tells them that they will be blamed whether the performance is a success or failure. They eventually use lip-synching, choreography, and very few close-ups to make Ginger Fox's comeback successful, and although there are some major flaws including Ginger's failure to keep up with the lip-syncing and the fact that did not shave under her arms before the performance, and the trio considers the comeback a failure, but for some reason people love it, and once again Ginger Fox is on top, even though she's a terrible performer. Elsewhere, Spencer finds out the new attractive woman he's been dating is Gibby's mother Charlotte Gibson. Spencer is very shocked, and refuses to accept her, saying that he can't kiss "Gibby lips". When he tells her this, she argues that Spencer looks like Carly, and since she could handle that, then he should be able to also. The storyline ends when Charlotte eventually gets terrified from seeing Spencer look like Carly, and the same for Spencer. They run away screaming from each other. Trivia *The building where the rehearsal studio is located is called the Schneider Rehearsal Lofts, in reference to the creator of iCarly, Dan Schneider. *There is an exception to Freddie's rule that you can't take a train to an island; the German island Sylt has a causeway connecting it to the mainland. *Ginger Fox is a parody of Britney Spears. Interestingly enough, the main plot of the episode is a parody of Spears's 2007 VMA's comeback. *Sam references Buzz Magazine, which was shown in the Zoey 101 episode "Miss PCA". *Both of Ginger Fox's songs, "Number One" (or "My World") and "Hate Me, Love Me" were used in the Victorious special "Freak the Freak Out". Goofs *During Ginger's performance, at the lyric, "cause you belong to me forever", she lifts up both her arms, and you can see her armpits are shaved. However, when she lifts up one arm at the end of the song, her armpit is hairy. *In "iMake Sam Girlier", it is known that Freddie is prone to excessive bleeding. When Sam pulls the fork that Ginger threw out of Freddie's shoulder, there are no visible blood marks or blood spraying out of his exposed area. This may mean that Freddie has been treated to prevent the excessive bleeding. *When it shows the outside of the building hosting the Pop Music Awards, the sign says that the Awards were Saturday night, but the television announcer says the awards are Friday night. Guest stars *Betsy Rue as Ginger Fox *Deena Dill as Charlotte Gibson Quotes Ginger Fox:I think I’m the biggest popstar like EVER! Manager: WERE! YOU WERE! Spencer: Gibby's eyes, Gibby's nose, Gibby's Lip-...Gibby's lips...Ohh...I can't kiss Gibby lips. Sam: She hopped on the psycho train and crashed into has-been island. Freddie: OWW! THERE'S A FORK IN MY SHOULDER!!!!! Carly: to pull out the fork in Freddie's shoulder Freddie: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Carly: Eww, it's really stuck in there! Sam: Just move! Freddie: Wait, no no no Sam. Don't-- Sam: fork out of Freddie's sholder Freddie: AAH!!! cries Sam: Can you believe six years ago Fuzz Magazine named her sexiest woman alive? Ginger: coughs Man! I gotta go hack this up! coughs Carly: sarcastically That's pretty sexy. Sam: You're oh-amazingly stupid! Carly: How could Ginger Fox have seemed so awesome 7 years ago? Sam: She was young then… now she’s all 26 and old! Freddie: And even back then it wasn’t real… just editing, audio voice filters… Carly: And how does that help the fact that she dances like a diseased elephant? Freddie: Let's think. We have a talentless woman who can’t sing, can’t dance, and looks terrible! Carly: Ooh, this thinking's fun. Sam: GINGER HAS ZERO TALENT! Carly: Her lipsyncing is pretty off. Freddie: Why is the audience cheering her? Sam: She’s just marching around the stage like an idiot! Carly: Ginger Fox has NO TALENT! Freddie: She can't do ANYTHING! Sam: Maybe it's best if they don't know. '''Spencer: '''I feel like I kissed Gibby! View Gallery for this episode here 313 Category:Season 3 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia